


In Which Hera Can't Dance

by dcrthkenobi (galakticfinn)



Series: Herasoka One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galakticfinn/pseuds/dcrthkenobi
Summary: Hera and Ashoka go undercover to a party to retrieve important intel from an Imperial double agent.





	In Which Hera Can't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have this as a one-shot - but I'm adding more! I'm going to be updating this as a series of one-shots! :D

Hera eyed Ahsoka as she waited in line with the other woman. She couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful Ahsoka looked in her flowing, dark blue, backless dress. It was simple, yet elegant – perfectly matching the Togruta’s style.

Hera adjusted the strap on her black dress and tried not to fidget. It wasn’t the Hera was nervous about the _mission_ per say – because she wasn’t. She just didn’t like her dress. _Really didn’t like her dress._ Hera couldn’t even remember the last time that she’d worn a dress. She much preferred her regular clothing.

Ezra had just about fallen to the floor laughing when Hera had come out of her cabin wearing this tight black dress, saying something about not being used to seeing Hera in a dress. She hadn’t even been mad -  the boy _did_ have a point after all. And honestly? Not only did Hera _feel_ ridiculous, she probably _looked_ ridiculous.

Ahsoka smoothed down her own dress and glanced over at Hera. “You look fine, Hera.” Ahsoka looked Hera up and down then faced toward the front of the line again. “You look _really_ good, actually.”

Hera felt her cheeks heat up at Ahsoka’s words and, as Ahsoka looped her arm around Hera’s, she tried not to too awkward. Giving Ahsoka a glace, Hera really hoped that Ahsoka wasn’t aware of her thoughts. Hera really didn’t want Ahsoka to know how she _truly_ felt – that her heart raced every time Ahsoka looked at her with those blue eyes.

Ahsoka gave Hera a soft smile and stepped up to the bouncer. “The name’s Ashla,” Ahsoka said smoothly, waving her hand. “I’m on the list.” She gave Hera a loving smile, “and this is my wife, she’s my guest for tonight.”

Hera shifted herself closer to Ahsoka and gave the Togruta a sweet smile. I wasn’t hard to act like they were married – Hera already _had_ feelings for Ahsoka. That didn’t stop Hera’s mouth from becoming dry, though, when Ahsoka’s hand slid down to her waist.

The bouncer looked through the data-pad then waved them through the doorway and into the club. Hera almost let out a sigh of relief, but caught herself. It wouldn’t do to ruin the mission immediately by giving them away.

Hera looked around the crowded room, trying not to let her distaste show. She’d never been a fan of this types of cantinas. They were always filled with the worst sort of people – scum and criminals. She scowled at a group of bounty hunters leering at her.

“Hey…love,” Hera nodded toward the crowd, “we should go dance so we blend in.” She didn’t particularly like the idea of joining the crowd of people, but standing just inside the door was attracting attention. Besides, Hera loved to dance – so it wouldn’t be _too_ bad.

“Alright?” Ahsoka shrugged and followed Hera out onto the dance floor.

She grabbed Hera’s hand so they wouldn’t get separated in the crowd. Getting separated was the last thing that you wanted during a mission. Bad things always happened when you were separated from your mission partner.

Ahsoka blinked then stared at Hera as Hera started _dancing_ out of rhythm with the music _._ She dropped Hera’s hand, stepping quickly away from Hera’s flailing arms. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Hera was so graceful and elegant when she was flying… but _couldn’t_ dance. Yet Hera looked so adorable and happy that Ahsoka didn’t say anything. She couldn’t bring herself to ruin that moment so Ahsoka joined Hera in dancing, _although_ , Ahsoka danced with the beat of the music.

“Do you think Leia Organa will be here tonight?” Ahsoka asked casually, sidestepping Hera.

Hera shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s a _long_ _way to Alderaan_.”

“It is at that,” Ahsoka replied, looking around to see if anyone recognized their coded conversation. She stumbled when someone knocked into her, grabbing her hand. “ _Hey –“ She_ stopped when she felt a small device being pressed into her hand. “Watch where you’re going next time, _laser brain!_ ” Ahsoka snarled, hoping that their contact would understand that she wasn’t _actually_ mad.

The Imperial spy bowed their head. “I am sorry, My Lady,” they apologized before hurrying away.

Ahsoka closed her fist around the data-chip. “Well, that was easy.”

**

Ahsoka cleared her throat, fully conscious of how close Hera was to her as she worked to decrypt the data-chip. Hera’s thigh was pressed against Ashoka’s and it was _distracting._ Ahsoka bit her lip, trying to think _less_ about how good Hera smelled – like honey and flowers – and more about how to crack the dycrption.

But Hera sitting so close to her, lekku brushing against her as Hera looked over her shoulder… well it was making Ahsoka less productive. She _probably_ should have asked Hera to move away, but Ashoka was actually _quite_ enjoying the proximity of the Twi’lek. She could feel the warmth radiating from Hera’s body. Ahsoka would have rather forgotten entirely about the data-chip and given Hera her undivided attention.

But the mission came first. The mission _always_ came first. She wasn’t against attachments – she wasn’t a Jedi, but the mission came first. There would be time for love _after_ tyranny was defeated. Until then…

“Are you okay?” Hera asked, laying her hand on Ahsoka’s thigh in concern.

Ahsoka jerked in surprise, heart racing. “Yes, I’m fine, Hera.” She answered lightly.

She swallowed nervously, now fully aware of Hera’s _hand on her thigh._ _Force_. Hera was _not_ helping right now.

 “And I’m done.” Ahsoka finally announced with relief. It had taken awhile, but she finally managed to decrypt the imperial data-chip.

She scrolled through the information on the datapad, growing more and more tense the further she scrolled. That wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at _all_. She looked up at Hera in horror. “The Empire suspects the Organas.”


End file.
